Just wondering
by DoctorStalker
Summary: Slash drabbles. First is Hichi/ichi. Just a funny scenario i got in my head. Now multiple shorts based on dif pairings. suggestions, requests and reviews are love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything, no moneys made.... ever

Ichigo and his hollow lay together in a post coital haze on the side of the building in Ichigo's inner world. It was so bright that Ichigo had to shade his eyes to look at his sleeping hollow's white face.

"Stop watching me" growled the scowling hollow without opening his eyes. Ichigo continued staring intently until Shirosaki groaned and opened his yellow eyes, "What do you want king?"

Ichigo propped himself up on his hand and frown thoughtfully "I was just wondering..."

The pale boy rolled his eyes expecting some mushy, romantic crap to spill from the teenager's mouth, "Out with it king."

"Technically does this just count as masturbating?"

Even if Hichi wasn't left gaping like a fish, completely gobsmacked he wouldn't have been able to answer.

Zangetsu was laughing too loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This has become a multi-chap of unrelated one shots on different pairings. Any suggestions, ideas or requests would be put on a pedastal, adored and worshiped like the blessings they are to someone like me who is inspirationally challenged


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stopped outside the room where all his friends were sitting at a table in the Urahara shoten when he heard Rukia say his name. "Ichigo or Renji?"

Ichigo smirked, he and Renji had been sparing below so they must be talking about who will win.

"Renji" came Ishida's matter of fact reply. Ichigo growled, "Stupid Quincy" he thought.

"Inoue what do you think" Rukia pressed.

Ichigo could practically see her put her finger on her chin in thought. "Well Renji is older..." she drawled. Ichigo frowned, why would that make Renji win?

"Chad?" good old Chad, he'd be on Ichigo's side for sure!

"Renji is bigger than Ichigo." That was practically a speech for Chad but Ichigo clenched his fist, it wasn't his fault Renji was so built!

"What are you all talking about?" the high pitched, excited cry signalled Urahara's flamboyant entrance on the other side of the room.

"Who tops Renji or Ichigo." Rukia said. Ichigo's jaw dropped. That's what they were talking about?!?! And everyone was picking Renji?!?! He pressed his ear to the door to continue listening

"Of course Ichigo is the uke. He's small and cute and emotional!" Urahara exclaimed

That was it he couldn't stand it any longer he threw open the door and nodded in greeting to everyone. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea glad that his presence stopped the ridiculous conversation.

"Ichigo who tops you or Renji?" Ichigo choked at the blatancy of Orihime's question.

"Neither! We're not sleeping together!"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Sure we _believe _you. But then who would if you were"

"Me!" Ichigo growled trying in vain to save his reputation.

"But you're so much smaller"

"And younger"

"And innocent-er"

"And just plain uke-ish" concluded Ishida

Ichigo snarled and jumped to his feet "I'm stronger than Renji! I always kick his ass!"

"And he always gets yours!" Urahara grinned.

"No way! Renji's the one who looks like a girl anyway! If anyone was going to bottom it would be... ouf!" Ichigo had turned to storm out the door and ran straight into Renji who raised an eyebrow at the flustered blushing teen before brushing past him to sit at the table.

Ichigo steadied himself and sat back down at the table beet red and praying that Renji had heard none of the conversation.

If Renji noticed the awkward silence he didn't show it and eventually normal conversation returned to the group.

"Anyway" Renji began in a completely distant voice "I'd rather be the uke"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who would u pick? lol reviews make me keep posting even though i'm in an exam period. band together to help me fail english! (i will anyway but i prefer to do it with reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: even if i forget to say it i don't own bleach or anything else  
Summary: Ichigo's hollow gives Ichigo a revelation

"**Ichiiiigooooooooooooooo!"**

"What now Shiro?!?" Ichigo snapped back mentally. His stupid hollow had been whining all day.

"**Touchy king! No wonder though...."**

"What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"**I'm as tense as you are. At least I admit it! Not even killing all those hollows makes up for it!"** Ichigo frowned. What was Shirosaki on about? "**You need to get laid king! It's so tense in here with all your pent up energy its driving me nuts!"**

"WHAT?!?!" it took Ichigo a few moments to realise he had yelled out loud... in the middle of class. "Uh sorry sensei I... uh"

"Whatever it is Kurosaki go to the nurse or bathroom or whatever just be back soon." Ichigo almost smiled. He teacher either knew too much about what he and his friends get up to or cared too little.

Once outside Ichigo quickly ditched his body. He was in no mood for class anyway.

"**So king what about what I said?"**

"I don't need to get laid!" Ichigo snapped back aggressively

"**... Sure."** Ichigo scowled and looked up to see Rukia and Renji approaching him worriedly

"What going on Ichigo?" Rukia asked spying his shinigami form

"Nothing it's just..." **"What about Renji. He's hot as hell"**

Ichigo blushed a brilliant red and muttered something about needing air before shunpoing away like mad.

"**Fine what about Chad if you like 'em human? I mean he's weak but still... Oo tap that Uryu kid king!"** Shirosaki cried excitedly.

"Hey I don't need to get laid!" Ichigo cried "And even if I did why aren't you suggesting Rukia or Inoue?"

"**..."**

"Whatever" Ichigo snapped "the point is I don't need to..."

"**Oh god king I got it, him!"** Shirosaki squealed. **"I know who I want!"**

Ichigo rolled his eyes, great my hollow has turned into a raging fangirl, he thought.

"**Hey I heard that."**

Ichigo shrugged and continued running through Karakura.

"**Heheh get ready for this king he's here"**

"Who... oh god what were you thinking! NO SHIRO NO NEVER NEVER!!!"

"Yo shinigami" Grimmjow stepped through a gargantua. He grinned and drew his sword.

"**Tell him he's hot King. C'mon he's perfect!"**

Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he blushed and fidgeted. He wasn't paying any attention to the arrancar at all. Grimmjow growled and went to attack but stopped to watch as Ichigo's eyes darkened and his mask started to creep over his face.

Grimmjow grinned anticipating a good fight.

"If you won't do it king then I will!" Ichigo cried in a decidedly creepier voice than normal. The next thing Grimmjow knew he was on the ground pinned by the teen. Pantera had skidded away and Hollow Ichigo had his hands pinned firmly above his head with one hand. Grimmjow was too shocked to struggle. Hollow Ichigo grinned broadly and leant in...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo woke shocked and coated in sweat. He glanced around his dark room and fell back sighing in relief. It was all a dream... And not that bad a dream either. He looked down and blushed to see his tented bed sheets and got up to go to the bathroom. He chuckled "Damn I need to get laid!"

"What already?" came the response from Grimmjow in the bathroom.

Notes: heehee I know I am pretty cheesy and tacky with some of my stuff but meh its fun to write. Plus I never claimed to be like Shakespeare or anything. I am just about outta inspiration so I 3 suggestions and requests. And my other story with the cat will be continued... I'm just lazy. And I have an exam period starting soon. All my teachers are telling me to "step it up" and "buckle down" geez they tell me I'm too cliché!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my lame, suss jokes and I wish I was earning money but I ain't

Hello all. I'm still here just busy, busy, busy. School work never stops and I needa get a job too...

Ichigo stormed into his room, red face clashing with his orange hair. He threw his bag down with more force than necessary onto the bed at Grimmjow's feet. The arrancar didn't even look up from his magazine as he lounged across Ichigo's bed.

"Yo shinigami"

"Get up!" Ichigo scowled.

Grimmjow scowled at the commanding tone but lazily stood smirking. Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him forward.

"Hey baby I thought you said none of this 'til you finish your homework?" Grimmjow teased.

"You are getting a gigai NOW!" Ichigo growled.

"Why?" Grimmjow watched interested as Ichigo blushed an even deeper shade of red and muttered angrily.

Ichigo made a move to pull Grimmjow out the door but the arrancar stood fast, "I ain't going anywhere berry. At least not until you tell me what's going on"

Ichigo scowled and sat down at his computer. Grimmjow felt a rage boiling, 'How dare Ichi ignore him'. "Listen shinigami..." he started

"There!" Ichigo stood and pointed at the screen

There was an email up but the contents were hidden by an exceedingly long list of recipients. Grimmjow scrolled down like Ichi had shown him to and then immediately cracked up laughing. Tears ran down his face and he held his stomach as he doubled over.

On the screen playing on a loop was the image of Ichigo against a wall in an alley near his school. Face flushed, arms against the wall above his head and eyes closed he alternated between panting and swirling his tongue in midair and his hips slightly bucking.

"Shuttup Grimm! Thanks to you everyone thinks I'm either a desperate pervert or practising to work in a strip club!"

Grimmjow wiped his eyes and stood straight practically wheezing but burst out laughing again when he took another look at the little Ichigo frantically making out with thin air.

Ichigo scowled even deeper, "Goddamn camera phones"

**Author:** so what did u guys think?


End file.
